


Locked Down, Locked In, Locked Tight

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Annie ends up locked in a barn with Alison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Down, Locked In, Locked Tight

Annie has never really understood why Alison seems so tense around her, but then, she’s never usually around as often as she has been lately. Steph had needed help with the chickens, and both Annie and Alison had pitched in to chase them into the barn. Steph had been supposed to wait for them to leave before locking the door. 

She had not waited, distracted, as always by the land-girl smirking at her from the fields. It had been pretty clear the moment that Annie saw the two together, but she still had not expected this. Steph has clearly moved away enough that she can’t hear Alison hammering on the door. Begging to be let out. 

There seems to be a hint of hysteria about it all, Alison clearly edgy and not quite coping with being locked in. A laugh echoes from outside and Alison’s hands finally still, although she turns from the door to pace instead, endless circles. 

Annie crosses to her eventually, sensing the woman is close to breaking. Silence falls when she steps into Alison’s path, stilling her with light hands on her shoulders, their eyes meeting at last. Everything falls away then and Annie can’t help but smile. 

She should have known, should have seen it in the way Alison nudged Teresa towards marriage, encouraging her out of the house. There was something there, a nervous, flinching honest reaction that Alison clearly hated herself for having. Now, left alone with Annie, Alison’s eyes said it all. 

Fear was bright in them even as she recognized one of her own. Her eyes had closed then and Annie had moved on instinct, drawing the woman closer slowly, wrapping her close, her lips brushing Alison’s ear. 

“I won’t tell anyone…”

It is a soft promise but it takes all the pain from Alison’s eyes when she pulls back a little, the two looking, deeply, at one another. Annie is not going to push and so, she moves away, doing what she can to arrange something of a bed in the straw they will have to use to get any sleep. 

Alison follows, eventually. She is still flushed, still edgy and she flinches when Annie takes her hand, a soft curse escaping her. Annie pauses then, lifting Alison’s hand just enough to pick the splintered wood from her hand, unable to stop herself lightly stroking a work-roughened finger over Alison’s wounded hand, an attempt to sooth her. 

Their eyes meet again even as Alison finally steps closer, neither sure who reaches for who, Hands tangling into each other’s hair, the gap between them closed into a kiss that, although slightly shy on Alison’s part, is honest and tender. Annie half-smiles as she pulls back, finally guiding Alison into the hay bed, settling the woman before curling beside her, content merely to hold her closer and press lazy, promising, kisses to her lips and forehead. 

Alison sleeps eventually and Annie smiles, unable to hide her joy that Alison trusts her enough to sleep. She too, eventually, sleeps. Neither is aware of much that goes on in the house, or over in the village, neither could possibly know that things were changing. 

Steph wakes them the next day, a slightly smug smile touching her lips even as Megan moves to join her, the two seemingly amused. 

“Don’t…”

“Nobody will know.”

Megan speaks softly, noting the fear in Alison’s eyes. 

“We won’t tell a soul.”


End file.
